


Senpai to Ojou (Senior and Queen)

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, M/M, tutor!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: Taeyong fails on Japanese classYuta comes to help himand he got special lesson for a day





	Senpai to Ojou (Senior and Queen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayong127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/gifts).



> first, this fic isn't related to Cherry Blossom Hair And Scent, it's purely me deciding to make smut fics to test things out lmao
> 
> I will update that later, so pls just wait lmao
> 
> ENJOY AND PARDON MY ENGLISH!! :)))))))

“What? Extra class for me?”, Taeyong asks almost yelling to his homeroom teacher. Mr. Hyunjin just nods as he sighs heavily. Most of the teacher have already left, so there are only the two of them in the office. He stands straight facing his teacher, a questioning look and mind full of confusions.

“Well, Taeyong, the thing is, your latest score for Japanese is really... really bad, for student like you.”, he starts to scan through his file holder, looking for Taeyong’s test paper. In seconds, he takes out the paper and shows it to Taeyong. Taeyong can clearly see the red mark of the score, on the top right of the paper, written number 28. He... doesn’t understand.

“I know you’re a good student, but, this is too much. Especially when you took this class on your own.”, Taeyong slightly remembered about his parents' plan to move to Japan next year. He at least should know how to speak, read and write in Japanese before he’s moving to Japan.

“I... see, Sir.”, Taeyong gives back the paper to his teacher, eyes lowering to the floor.

After his paper is back in the file holder, his teacher faces Taeyong again. “I think Miss Yoko is a bit too hard for you to follow, so I ask one of your friend to be your tutor.”, hearing that, Taeyong lifts his head up.

“May I know who is it?”, biting his bottom lip, Taeyong  waits for the teacher to answer.

“He’s Nakamoto Yuta. Just go meet him tomorrow to talk about the tutoring.”, Mr.Hyunjin pats Taeyong’s shoulder and walks away from the office. Nakamoto... Yuta? That foreign student from Japan? Yes, they are in one same class but they barely talk, the only conversation they ever had was only the greeting part, what’s your name sorta thing.

It’s overwhelming for Taeyong since he... has a small crush towards the Japanese. Not like ‘crush’ crush, he's just simply attracted, nothing else. He had also wished to initiate any conversation with Yuta, but he doesn’t know how. And he will know it tomorrow morning.

 

***

 

The class already ended with Ms.Yuri spoiling the coffee over her skirt, white skirt to be exact. Up until now, neither Taeyong nor Yuta had talked about the tutoring session. Taeyong is already done with tidying up his stuffs, waiting for Yuta who sits near the door, to be done with his stuff.

“Tae, wanna come?”, Youngho stands in front of his desk, holding to his backpack. Taeyong shakes his head, showing him an apologetic face. “Sorry, not today. I have extra class so yeah.”, it’s Friday, and he still has another class to attend while his friends spend their time in the arcade center.

“Too bad. Hopefully you can come next time!”, Youngho walks away from class, leaving Tae and the remaining students in the class. Taeyong sighs, burying his head to desk. Why is this thing happening to him? He did try for the past 2 months but it doesn’t work on him.

“Taeyong?”, Yuta voice snaps his thought, making him lift himself up. Yuta is already done packing his thing, standing in front Taeyong while his backpack is on his shoulder. Taeyong admits that this is his first time ever to think that Yuta does look like those anime characters. 

The denim hoodie inside the blazer. His bang been clipped up to his head, showing his forehead clearly. The band aid on his left cheek, probably a scar he got from playing football. And that soft brown eyes that's staring straight into Taeyong’s.

“Tae, you there?”, Yuta waves his hand on Taeyong’s face, Taeyong blinks few time before coming back to reality.

“Huh? Oh yes, hi.”, he can feel his face heat up while Yuta just chuckles. He can feel his heart beating faster, listening to Yuta's high-pitched laugh. “So... Wanna go now?”, smile plastered on Yuta’s face. Taeyong just nods and follows Yuta leaving the class.

 

They choose to sit on some place like food-court near the park. The sky is being friendly to both of them, not hot, not rainy, just fine. They sit facing each other as Taeyong starts to take out some of his stuff, so they can begin the tutoring session.

“Hm? What are you doing?”, Yuta asks as he rest his chin on his hand. Taeyong raises his eyebrows, questioning him. “Aren't we here for the tutoring session?”, which gets answered by Yuta's laugh. Taeyong can feel his face heating up again, probably becoming red like tomato.

Yuta notices that and quickly calms himself. “Hahahahaha... Sorry... Uh-um... How about we start with exchanging our numbers? It will make easier for me to contact you next time.”, Yuta hands his phone to Taeyong. Taeyong takes the phone and types his number on it, giving back the phone again.

“Okay, great! Now, let me know what’s your problem with Japanese, is it the letter? Sentences? Words? Kanji? Tell me your problem so I can help you.”, then Taeyong starts telling him his difficulties. Yuta writes down all of it so he will remember.

 

**_From : Unknown Number_ **

**_Yuta deeeeeesu_ **

**_To : Yuta_ **

**_Got ‘em_ **

**_From : Yuta_ **

**_we’re gonna start from the very basic, so you wont confuse with things_ **

**_To : Yuta_ **

**_cool, same day?_ **

**_From : Yuta_ **

**_Sure, if you dont mind, or maybe we can change it depends on you_ **

**_To : Yuta_ **

**_ok, same place?_ **

**_From : Yuta_ **

**_just meet me after school, k?  then we decide later_ **

**_To : Yuta_ **

**_Sure, see you next week_ **

 

 

(a month and 2 weeks later)

 

Friday has always been their schedule for the tutoring session. They started from doing it on the park (as usual), or if it’s rainy, they study in the cafe (Taeyong’s favorite cafe with his favorite chocolate cake). He never knows that his relationship  with Yuta had developed. From completely stranger, to “I tag you this meme because it reminds me of you” kinda friend. Taeyong likes it and enjoys it. He loves spending time with Yuta, even it’s only for 4-5 hours after the school ends.

And today, it’s Friday, his favorite day after Wednesday. He already packed his things up and is ready to leave with Yuta. Today, the class dismissed earlier than usual, since the teachers had sort of a sudden meeting. It’s grateful for all of the students of course, not exception for both Yuta and Taeyong.

“Yuta-yan, ready to go?”, Taeyong calls him excitedly. Yuta smiles and he’s also ready to leave the school with Taeyong.

“Wanna buy boba? I know good place near here.”, Taeyong nods as he walks side by side with Yuta. They stand quite close, so sometime their hands will lightly brush against each other, but no one mind about that. After walking for 7-8 minutes from school, they finally arrived to the boba shop. They walk in as the cold air welcomes them. The shop isn’t that big, but enough to let the customer sit and drink their boba.

“Welcome to Blobber.”, the staff welcomes them from the cashier desk, showing her smile. Taeyong scans the menu of the shop before he decides his choice. “I want plain sakura greentea with pearls. Tae?”, he faces Taeyong who is still focusing on the menu board. “I don’t know... I can’t choose between oreo slush or choco-hazelnut...”, Taeyong frowns and pouts his lips, thinking hard about his order.

“I guess... I want the choco-hazelnut one.”

“So, where will it be today?”, both of them sit in the store, facing the road through the glass. Taeyong swings his legs underneath the table. His hand almost reaches Yuta’s hand on top of the table, slightly brushing. “Hm... I don’t know... Where do you want, Tae?”, Yuta asks back, facing Taeyong. His cup is almost empty, leaving the ice cubes and some pearls. Taeyong looks to the road first, before coming with an idea.

“How about your place? You’ve been been to my house before though.”, the tip of the straw is slightly touching his lips, leaving a drip of choco-hazelnut milk on top of it.

“Hmm... Alright then. It’s not too far from here to so I guess it’s cool.”, Taeyong licks his bottom lips before nodding. Yuta is already done emptying his cup while Taeyong is still halfway. They leave the seats and go to Yuta’s place by walking.

 

 

It takes around 15 minutes away from the boba shop to reach Yuta’s place. Taeyong’s surprised that Yuta actually lived by himself. He lived in a relatively smaller apartment, enough for himself.

“Where are your parents?”, Taeyong asks as he takes off his shoes, before stepping in. Yuta gives him the home slipper, typical Japanese house rule (because there’s no house slipper in his house). He walks in and immediately is met with the living room that's connected to the kitchen. It’s quite cramped and empty at the same time. Some dirty dishes on the sink that makes Taeyong want to clean it, also some laundry that is being air-dried near the balcony.

“Make yourself comfortable Tae, I’m gonna change first.”, Taeyong nods as he puts his bag on the couch. Today’s weather is not friendly. As soon as they leave the boba shop, they were welcomed with grey sky, signalizing that it will rain soon. But they are so lucky that the rain started when after they entered the apartment. As Taeyong scans the entire living room, he can feel his phone buzzing.

**_From : Mom_ **

**_Sweetie, it seems that me and your father should go to your sister’s place_ **

**_To : Mom_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_From : Mom_ **

**_She has a fever, so we should take care of her. Are you alright by yourself?_ **

**_To : Mom_ **

**_Of course Mom, worry not._ **

**_Do you mind if stay at my friend’s house?_ **

**_Because we need to work on something_ **

**_From : Mom_ **

**_Sure, that’s better, just call us if you need something ok?_ **

**_To : Mom_ **

**_Thanks mom_ **

**_Pls tell her to get well soon_ **

 

He shoves his phone back into his pocket. Yuta just comes out from his bathroom, already in comfy outfit. He walks towards Taeyong and sits beside him. “Yuta, do you mind if I stay here for a night ?”, Taeyong asks nervously. Yuta smiles and nods quickly.

“Sure Tae. So... Why don’t you change first? I know that you didn’t bring any clothes with you.”, Yuta pulls Taeyong's hand and makes him follow to Yuta’s room. Yuta opens his closet and looks for clothes that will fit Taeyong’s body.

“Hm, I think this will fit you better.”, Yuta hands him long sleeves blue t-shirt and a pair of old gray short. Taeyong takes it from him.

“Can I... uh, change first?”, Yuta snaps to reality before he rushes out of his room. Taeyong sighs as he's ready to strip himself. He scans the entire bedroom. It’s minimalist, a queen sized bed on the corner, then there’s a bookshelf near to the window and a closet near the entry door. He expect some anime or football related stuff in there but he found nothing.

As he pulls up the short, he notices that the closet is open. It’s not the part of the closet where Yuta took out the clothes from. Taeyong walks near it, trying to close it. But then, he finds something furry laying on the bottom part of the closet. The colour is pink, Taeyong thinks it must be some kind of animal plushies that Yuta has (Taeyong won’t judge tho). He pulls the tail and it leads to nothing.

“What... is this?”, he tries to guess the tail. On the other side of the tail he finds something like a plug made of plastic.

He shakes his head and puts back the tail, but then he finds something else. A box full of pink-coloured stuffs. There are over-knee socks with garter belt, panties with laces, leather collar (like the one Coco has, his dog). Not stopping from there, he also finds some of sex toys (he knew it from porn that he watched with Youngho) like plastic dildo (also in pink) and vibrator. These things make Taeyong feel embarrassed. He just found out his friend’s sexual fantasies.

‘He’s into BDSM?’, Taeyong thinks as it makes him feel more embarrassed. Yuta probably has used some of the stuff. It’s not his first time to see these stuffs in real life (he had even seen his sister’s too, accidentally). He doesn’t know what to do because he already saw all the stuffs. He wished he can turn back time so he never found those stuffs. ‘I shouldn’t do this. I need to put these back and-‘

“Tae? What are you doing?”, Yuta asks as Taeyong is still holding to the stuffs (probably the tail). Quickly, Taeyong closes the closet and stands up, ready to be scolded by Yuta. He's even ready to be stranger with Yuta.

“Yu,Yuta, I can explain this..”, Taeyong stuttered to explain.

“You saw them huh?”, Yuta’s hands fold in front of his chest, a smirk shows up on his face.

“I am truly sorry for messing with your stuff. It’s unforgivable, I am so sorry.”, Taeyong’s face is turning red, from ear to ear. He’s truly embarrassed of his act. He knows that he shouldn’t do this in the first place. He has already crossed the boundaries. He can see Yuta walking closer towards him and grabs the tail he’s been hold for past minutes.

“Taeyong, do you know what this is?”, Yuta asks calmly as he strokes the tip of the tail. Taeyong frowns, not knowing what to answer.

“Yuta, I’m so sorry, I-“,”Answer me, Tae, what is this?”, he shakes the tail in front of Taeyong’s face. Taeyong gulps before he answers. “I......,It’s a tail?”, he holds his breath, ready for anything.

“In Japanese it’s called as _neko no o_ , meaning a cat’s tail.”, Taeyong’s confused with Yuta’s behavior. He’s not angry? How come?

“Yuta?”, Taeyong calls him once more and gets dark glance from the latter. The smirk is still there, making Taeyong feel awkward. “Taeyong, we will start our lesson for today. It’s about _Senpai_ and _Ojou-sama_.”, Yuta smiles and making Taeyong nervous.

“Okay, before we start, I want you to strip, in front of me.”, Taeyong eyes are widely opened. He probably heard it wrong.

“Sorry, what?”, he asks to confirm again. “Strip.”, Yuta says, steadily. Taeyong just gulps and starts to strip himself. He can feel Yuta’s intense stare on his naked body, which makes him feel oddly hot.

“Good. Now lay on the bed.”, Yuta commands again. Taeyong just nods and walks to the bed, feeling awkward as he sits on the side.

 

Yuta then approaches him while he brings Taeyong some stuffs. He can see the panties and the collar. “I’m gonna dress you up, so you can learn easily for today’s lesson.”, Yuta smiles as he start to put the panties on Taeyong’s hips. His hands brushes with Taeyong’s exposed skin, making the latter squeal. He then continues with the socks, fingers gently brushing against Taeyong’s thigh.

“You’re so beautiful, Tae.”, says Yuta as he start to put the collar on Taeyong’s slender neck. Luckily he didn’t buckle it too tight. “And lastly, the tiara, for my Queen.”, he puts the tiara on top of Taeyong’s head.

His hands then gently cups Taeyong’s cheek, he’s leaning forward to kiss Taeyong’s forehead. It makes Taeyong’s heart beat so fast. He’s almost naked and Yuta calls him his Queen. What is this? Is he dreaming?

“ _Saa, Ojou-sama, ima hajimemashouka? Kyou no benkyou_. (So, my Queen, wanna start now? For today’s lesson)”, Yuta smiles as he rubs Taeyong’s cheeks. His thumb slowly moving to Taeyong’s lips, gently caressing the bottom lip and brushing it again. He can notice the redness on both of Taeyong’s cheeks, how warm his breath is against his hand. “Okay, now repeat after me.”, Yuta says in a slight whisper. Taeyong just nods as he feels Yuta’s thumbs on his lips, gently toying it.

“ _Sen-pai_. Say it.”, Yuta’s eyes can’t leave Taeyong’s lips, as he is still rubbing his thumb on top of the soft flesh. Taeyong gulps as his lips start move apart.

“ _Sen...pai..._ ”, Yuta thumb slightly touch the inner part of Taeyong lips, sensing the wet part. This thing makes Taeyong breath heavily, the chills that go through his spine. “Again.”, the thumb keeps on rubbing his lips, making Taeyong lean towards him.

“ _Sen...pai..._ ”, he breaths shakily. He can feel his cock starting to get hard underneath the tight panties. How come he's turned on by Yuta touching his lips?

“ _Subarashii_.. (Great) As expected you learn so quickly. I’m so proud.”, Yuta smiles as his thumb's still circling on his lips. He then pulls his hand away from Taeyong face, leaving the warmth. “So _senpai_ means senior. You probably already know that.”, Yuta laughs shyly as he still leans close to Taeyong’s face. Even Yuta’s awkward laughs makes him hot, which is weird. Then Yuta grabs his hand, bringing it to his face and starts kissing it.

“My queen is so smart that makes me want to give you a reward.”, Yuta smiles on Taeyong’s hand, making Taeyong embarrassed.

“Yuta-“, “ _Senpai_ , call me _senpai_ , my queen.”, Yuta’s half lidded eyes stare into Taeyong’s. He then gently pushes Taeyong, making him lay on his back. Now Yuta is on top of Taeyong, his hand still holds Taeyong’s.

“So my queen, _nani ka hoshii_? (What do you want?)”, Yuta lands his lips on top of Taeyong’s face, peppering him with lot of kisses but leaving the lips. He can hear Taeyong whining underneath him, which makes him chuckle.

“ _Oshiete kudasai_. (Please tell me)”, Yuta smiles at him. Taeyong can feel his face turning hot and red, he doesn’t care anymore.

“ _Kisu_... _shiteimasu_... (I want kiss.)”, he does not see Yuta in the eyes because he’s too flustered. The whole thing is already embarrassing to him.

“ _Docchi_? (Which one?)”, Yuta playfully asks as he keeps kissing Taeyong cheeks.

“ _Kuchibiru ga_... (on lips).”, he really wants to get out from this situation if he could.

 

It makes Yuta laugh, he then kisses Taeyong on his lips. The kiss starting off slowly and it's relaxing, as both of them try to adjust to each other’s lips. Yuta on top of him traps his body, his hands starting to caress Taeyong’s body, slowly. Taeyong’s hands stay still on his sides, not knowing what to do. Their cocks also brush against each other, making Taeyong whimper between the kisses. As Taeyong open his mouth, Yuta puts his tongue inside, exploring the other’s mouth. The kiss getting deeper and sloppy, Taeyong can’t stop moaning between the kisses, as Yuta is intensely grinding his crotch on Taeyong’s.

“ _Ojou-sama_... (my queen). Say it..”, Yuta says between the kiss. He then pulls away from Taeyong's lips, making Taeyong whine cutely.

“Say it, my queen.”, Yuta’s lips sit on top of Taeyong’s, waiting him to say the word.

“ _Ojou..sama_...”, Taeyong says, shakily, as Taeyong can feel Yuta’s mouth on his neck. Yuta lightly sucks the skin before leaving the marks. He goes back to Taeyong's lips. “ _Mou ikkai_. (Once more)”, Yuta whispers on the corner of Taeyong’s lips. “ _Ojou...sama_...”, warm breath comes from Taeyong’s mouth to Yuta’s. Yuta smiles on Taeyong’s lips, crashes his lips on Taeyong's again with deep kiss.

Taeyong’s hands are on Yuta’s neck, pulling him closer while Yuta’s hands caresses Taeyong’s hips. His finger already playing with the garter belt, making Taeyong shake in the kiss. “ _Ojou-sama_ , means Queen, and you’re my queen.”, Yuta moves down toward Taeyong’s bottom part. His hands are already on the panties, ready to glides it down.

“Wa, wait...”, Taeyong suddenly stops Yuta’s hands from pulling the panties. Yuta blinks, confused. “ _Nan desuka_? (What is it?)”, Yuta asks as he is leaning back closer to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong faces away, embarrassed.

“ _Hazu...kashii_... (Embarrassing)”, he can feel Yuta’s warm breath on his nape, his lips on Taeyong’s nape. His hand starts to pull the panties down, stoping on his knees. Yuta starts to bite his skin from back, while his hand caresses his ass-cheeks. From thigh to his crotch but leaving his cock. Taeyong continuously moans by the touch. He feels needy, he wants Yuta to touch him for more.

“Senpai... _Motto hoshii_ (I want more)...”, Taeyong says in his moans, whispering softly. He can feel Yuta smiling on his nape as his hand slightly touch his cock. “ _Nanika_? (What do you want?)”, the hand lightly touch the tip then back to thighs, his mouth still biting on Taeyong’s ear. “ _Soko_... (There) I don’t know how to say it... My-“, Yuta already grabs his cock before Taeyong finishes the sentence. He slowly strokes Taeyong’s cock, making Taeyong moan over and over again.

“Se, Senpai! Ah...”, Yuta only strokes for a few times but the precum is already leaking from the tip. His thumb then pushes the tip, making Taeyong gasps. The strokes pace still is the same, but that makes Taeyong crazy as he wants more than this, he needs Yuta to make him come. “Senpai, please...”, Taeyong mouth opens as Yuta strokes are getting stronger. Taeyong’s rosy cheeks and moans makes Yuta feels tight underneath his briefs. But he wants to make Taeyong to feel good first.

“Senpai... Senpai... Ah... Senp-ah!”, the white liquid comes out as Taeyong comes on Yuta’s hand. He can feel his body trembling as Yuta still touches his cock. “You come a lot, as expected, my queen.”, Yuta breaths heavily as he compliments Taeyong. And suddenly he feels something touching his entrance. “Senpai? What are-ah!”, something long and thin enters his entrance, making him jolt. With the cum, Yuta tries to prepare Taeyong before entering him.

“Have you ever touch down here?”, Yuta asks as he moves his finger inside Taeyong. Taeyong can’t answer since he feels the pain, so he only moans as he feels that sensation. Yuta notices that, and starts to move with more gentleness, letting Taeyong to adjust with the size. When he feels the muscles getting loose, he tries to put another finger inside. “I... Ah, I never... touc-ah! There...”, he can feel Yuta fingering him.

It’s the first time for him, to ever be touched down there. It feels painful but at the same it excites him. The pain gradually changes into pleasure and he starts to feel good. The fingers keep moving inside him, making him moan and hard. Yuta keeps fingering him until he finds the prostate, touching it lightly to test. “Ah! What is-ah, senpai...”, he calls Yuta again, as he feels his prostate being touched again and again.

“You like it? Is it here, my queen?”, Yuta touches the same spot again and makes Taeyong's body jolt. He arches his back to feel Yuta’s finger more and his cock starts leaking again. “Can I put it inside, my queen?”, Yuta asks before he enters Taeyong. Taeyong just nods as he wants to feel pleasured again. Yuta quickly strips and strokes his cock for few times. He’s putting condom on it and spread some lubricant to reduce the pain for Taeyong.

He already positions the cock in front of the entrance, slightly touches with the tip of his cock. “Senpai, hurry...”, Taeyong unconsciously spreads his legs wider to make Yuta enter him easily. Yuta then grabs his legs and puts it on his shoulder. He then starts to enter Taeyong, slowly. It’s really tight, especially Taeyong has never done anything like this. “Fuck, Tae, you’re so tight...”, Taeyong just moans as he feels something bigger entering him. Here it is, Yuta inside him, moving slowly so Taeyong can adjust to his size.

The muscles around him is making him really hard so he starts to add his pace. Taeyong underneath him moans as he hits the same spot again. He moves faster and more sloppier as he near his orgasm. “Senpai! Senpai!”, Taeyong calls him repeatedly as he's also close to coming. The sweat starts forming on their forehead as the pace is getting intense. Taeyong clenches around him, making him going crazy. He's really close, so is Taeyong. The pace getting faster, making the bed shake back and forward.

“Senpai, I'm coming!”, Taeyong comes on his stomach.

 

***

 

“Here’s your tea.”, Taeyong takes the mug from Yuta, filled with warm chamomile tea. He inhales the scent, making himself calm. The rain seems like it wont stop soon, although it’s been raining since the past 4 hours. “Thanks.”, he weakly says. He’s already fully clothed, with the t-shirt and the shorts, and he feels clean because he already took a shower. Yuta sits beside him, eyes focusing on tv.

“So... Why do you have those stuffs in your room?”, Taeyong asks, curiously. Yuta faces him and chuckles, Taeyong flushes as he waits for the answer. He sips the tea to calm his heart. “I have it because of you.”, Taeyong almost choked the tea. Hot air burst in his nose, making him cough badly. “What?”, Taeyong asks again, still not believing.

“The thing is, I starting liking you since the first year. I’ve been looking at you for 1 year because we in different class back then. You’re always bright and positive, and I really like that. But I didn’t have the guts to talk with you, so I can only watch from afar.”, Taeyong blushes so hard while listening to Yuta. So it’s not only him?

“And then, I discover porn on the internet but I was never turned on by the porn stars but you. I came across to some BDSM categories and found out those stuff. Imagining you in those stuffs, begging to me to let you come, calling me senpai with that sexy moans.”, hearing that makes Taeyong more embarrassed than he already was.

“And then, maybe I was fortunate enough when Mr.Hyunjin asked me to tutor you. That’s my chance to get to know you more.”, Yuta smiles fondly as he hold Taeyong’s hand. He then leans to Taeyong face and kisses him on cheek. “I don’t know if I’m actually this lucky to able to fulfill my dream, having sex with you.”, he whispers on Taeyong ears, making Taeyong more embarrassed. “See? You’re being so cute whenever I get close to you. I love it.”, Yuta laughs.

“It’s because I’m embarrassed, you dumbshit.”, Taeyong pouts as Yuta still giggles beside him. He then pulls Taeyong into his embrace and put his arm around Taeyong. “Anyway, thank you.”, Taeyong suddenly says.

“For what?”, Yuta asks him back. Taeyong lifts his head and kisses Yuta on his cheek. “For letting me know your feeling towards me. And letting me stay here for a night. And also being my tutor. And making me feel so good.”, he buries his face on Yuta’s body, inhaling the Japanese male's scent.

“I love you, Tae.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much for reading this weird fics lmao
> 
> this story came up when me and Nayong127 talked through dm lololol we're so pervy abt yutae so we hv this kind of imagination lololololol
> 
> pls leaves comment below there or hit me on twitter @chenlemyeon if you hv any ideas, prompts, or anything related to yutae :)))))))
> 
> THANK YOU HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
